Flicker in the Night
by katie mase
Summary: Upon finishing the void project, Rose and Mickey have finally found a way to cross the void. But before they can Rose is pulled into the old universe. Will she find the Doctor, or will she find more then she bargained for? Spoilers for S4 full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, although I wish I did.**

_A/N: So this is my sequel to When the Impossible becomes Possible. (You don't have to read that to understand this) I'm warning all readers right now there are some major, major spoilers in this story. I won't come out and say what they are, but you have been warned. (Although I'll admit, you probably won't notice.) Anyway I hope you enjoy this bit. Reviews are love, as they do tell me how I'm doing, character wise, pacing wise, grammatically wise. Oh look I gave you something to write about in your review ;)_

* * *

**Flicker in the Night**

_Summary: After moving the void project to Cardiff, Rose and Mickey have finally discovered a way to cross the void. But before they can, Rose finds herself being pulled away from her new universe into her old one. Will she find the Doctor, or will she find more then she bargained for?_

**Chapter One**

It was nearly nine o'clock at the Cardiff Torchwood office. For the most part it was completely abandoned, except for one team of people. Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith had come from London to perfect the veil that had led them to the other universe. According to Mickey the veil needed more power, and the rift in Cardiff was just the place. They and their team had been working on this safe way for nearly three weeks, and exhaustion had finally taken its toll. Rose sat a makeshift desk, resting her head on the cool table top. Her determination, her passion, her hope, had all been put into this.

Suddenly she was stirred awake by none other than Mickey Smith. She smiled sleepily at him, while he grinned madly back.

"Yeah Mickey?" She asked

"Guess what?" He asked. She motioned him to continue, "In twelve hours that veil will be ready, and you can pass through."

"Are you serious?" She asked rising from the table. As excited as she sounded, she was still a bit nervous, and for more than one reason. One of the reasons was the safety and accuracy. Mickey had said he was on some desolate planet before the Doctor came. And perhaps the number one reason was the Doctors new companions. Mickey had told her a little about them and despite the good things, she was more then a bit worried.

When he came back the excitement was bubbling over. The impossible had been done. But she had to admit, she was a bit more then disappointed to learn he was traveling with two new companions. He told her he would be alone. And part of her knew that would never happen. He couldn't be alone. Yet, at the same time another part of her wished he had been.

"Of course!" The two laughed and embraced each other tightly. It had been a long three weeks. "Come on, I'm taking you out for chips. You remember what those things are right Rose?"

"Oh shut it, let's go."

The two, for the first time in three weeks, left the Cardiff building and headed toward to the nearest place that sold chips.

"Oh my wallets in my other coat. I'll be right back." Mickey said walking back towards the building.

Rose shook her head and walked toward the nearest bench. But suddenly the winds began to change. At first a small light began to flicker in the night sky. Then suddenly a brilliant light erupted and larger gust of wind blew through. Rose felt herself being pulled and swept away. Then the light once again showed, followed by a large snapping sound. She fell backwards and in front of a ginger haired woman.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Rose said looking from where the light was. Her head felt heavy, and she could have sworn there were no bushes surrounding the Cardiff building.

"What was that?" The woman asked.

"Oh I don't know." Rose replied. The two shrugged it off and continued their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I just want to thank all those who reviewed. I appreciate them muchly, and they make me smile :). Anyway heres the next part, I'm trying to handle three story lines so please bear with me._

* * *

She began to wander aimlessly through the city. The lights were a bit too bright and the sounds were a bit too loud. She felt her head would explode from sensory overload. For what she could see, everything appeared to be a brightly colored blur with no distinct shapes or depths. She finally found a nearby bench and fell hard into the seat. She buried her head in her hands and groaned in agony. Whatever happened to her had done more damage then she thought. Finally she lifted her head and blinked rapidly to clear her vision. That's when she noticed things looked familiar, a bit too familiar. Something crinkled from underneath her feet, and when she picked it up, her eyes widened.

"_Brangelina adopting more?" _The tabloid said

Brangelina? As far as she knew they were going through a messy divorce that would total in millions. That's when it hit her. She wasn't in "Pete's World" anymore.

-x-

Mickey walked out of the Torchwood building to find himself alone.

"Rose?" he called into the dark. He glanced around and assumed she had gone on without him. With that in mind he headed down the street. That's when he saw a light reflecting off some nearby statues. At first he dismissed it completely. Then he saw it flicker on the stone once more and instantly he turned around.

The Rift.

"Rose!" He called once more. The sky was illuminated with bluish light, which resembled to that of lightning. He tried to rationalize the situation at hand. But then he realized there was nothing rational when it came to Rose.

-x-

"You'll never guess what I saw on my way over here!" Donna said as she walked into the TARDIS. The two other inhabitants looked up to hear her news. "I saw the cutest pair of shoes in the shop window!"

"Fascinating Donna, really." The Doctor said in a bored tone.

"You could at least pretend to be interested." Donna said with a huff.

"Wasn't that what I was just doing?" He asked, "Ah never mind. Are we ready then? I am taking you to one of my favorite planets."

"Does it have a banana grove Doctor?" Martha asked raising an eyebrow.

"It just one of its many fascinating features! But now that you mention it, this planet has one of the largest banana groves in existence!"

"Fascinating Doctor, really." Donna said mocking the Doctors bored voice.

"Really Donna you could pretend to be interested." The Doctor said.

"Well I'm not the one going on about bloody bananas! At least what I had to say was remotely more interesting."

"Okay kids, let's not fight now." Martha said to them as she walked toward the door.

"He started it." Donna said following her.

"I'm a Time Lord; I do not start childish bickering." The Doctor said

"Oh here we go again!" Donna exasperated, "Mr. I'm-a-Time-Lord-and-I'm-better-then-you-humans."

"Shut up!" Martha said opening the door. "Doctor, there aren't any banana groves here."

The Doctor looked around to see a city engulfed with smoke and ash. Human looking aliens walked around with scarves tightly pulled around their heads, making their way through the smoke. Overhead large spaceships hovered over running a spotlight over the city.

"No Martha, there are no banana groves here."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's the next part. I quite like this chapter so I hope you do too. Theres a small bit of German in here and I don't speak it, so I hope it's right. Anyway reviews are love, so leave one :)_

* * *

Rose continued to sit on the bench for what seemed like hours, wrapping her mind around the reality of her being back in her old universe. It wasn't just the familiar buildings or the fact no zeppelins hovered overhead that overwhelmed her. It was the prospect. The prospect of possibly seeing _him _again. That she had finally found justice in the universe. But what year was it? And there lay the danger. She could run inside the TARDIS and run right into herself!

Finally she rose from her bench and began to wander somewhat aimlessly through the streets of _her _London. The sights and smells lingered on her senses giving her an overwhelming sense of pure splendor. She felt like she was home, well sort of. That's when she realized there was no home to go to. Her apartment at the Powell Estates was hers no more. Who could she call? She was dead here. She couldn't possibly call any of her old friends or relatives. The last thing she needed was to be called a ghost, or something of the sort. Suddenly she got an idea. She then walked to the nearest phone booth and looked through the crinkled pages of the phone book. She fumbled for her phone and hoped it would work in this universe.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Sarah Jane? It's me, Rose Tyler."

-x-

"Doctor where are we?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." He said walking out of the blue box. "But it appears we're in the middle of an alien occupation."

"Oh is that all?" Donna said

"Yep." The Doctor said popping the P. The three stepped out further and found it eerily silent. The ominous looking ships loomed overhead patrolling the city streets. "Well those don't look familiar." He commented on the ships.

"And that is never a good sign." Martha said looking at the dark silhouette.

Suddenly a flash of neon light illuminated the sky. A tractor beam had descended upon the TARDIS and her crew. If Donna had been able to move a muscle, she would have slapped the Doctor furiously. Slowly they began to make their way up into the alien ship. When they had completed their trip, they found themselves in a dimly lit corridor.

"Well that was a bit weird." Martha said, "I'll admit I never thought I'd be beamed up like in those old alien movies."

The Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan their immediate area. Soon he came across some writing etched on the wall. _Schlecht __männlic_He placed his square spectacles on the bridge of his nose and tried to decipher the language.

"_German." _He thought, _"Definitely German." _

"What's that?" Martha asked peering at the etching. "Is that German?"

"I believe so." He said squinting at the words. "German though! Why German? I mean yes good chocolate, but I have spoken German in years! The last time I had too there was this rather sticky situation. Well, more of a misunderstanding really involving a 2 lizards, a top hat and -"

"It says Bad Wolf." Martha read.

"What did you say?" The Doctor said almost tonelessly.

"I had this mission in Germany and I picked up on a bit of the language. It says Bad Wolf. It's because I saw those words everywhere." Martha explained.

The Doctor continued to stare at her before saying, "We need to get back to the TARDIS. Allonsy!"

Martha and Donna did as they were told but were stopped by three burly aliens.

"Sir, we've found the intruders!" One of them bellowed.

"Intruders!" Donna exclaimed, "Yes sorry for so rudely being abducted onto your ship. Because we, as innocent bystanders, clearly intruded. Just one thing mate, how the hell did we get on board!? I mean were hundreds of feet in the air. You think we just waltzed in saying, hey lets just _intrude_ on that random alien ship for kicks yeah."

"Donna shut up!" The Doctor shouted as the aliens roughly held them.

"Sir, the red one is quite obnoxious. Should we kill her now?" One of the three said to their commander.

"What!" Donna screeched.

"And the dark one. She is useless as well." One of the others said.

"Useless!" Martha said. "Doctor!"

The Doctor struggled against the alien looking at the legendary message. The two words swirled within his mind as he formulated his plan, based off a leap of faith.

"Let them go!" The Doctor bellowed at the aliens.

"Why should we?" The Commander chuckled.

"If they're as useless as you say they are then they're really isn't a point to be killing them."

"How do we know that they won't run off and bring back more of your people?" The Commander asked.

The Doctor was silent for a moment. Then just barely over a whisper he replied, "Do you know who I am?"

"Your DNA has superior characteristics, but reads unknown."

"That's because I'm a Time Lord. You've heard of them through legends and bedtime stories. Well I'm the last in existence, so there is no possible way for them to return with more of my people because they are all gone." His gaze was intense. It reminded Donna of the first time they met and it scared her.

The alien considered. "Fine, let them go. But if I see them again, not only will I kill them but I will wipe out their entire species."

"But Doctor we can't fly the TARDIS." Martha said

"I'll set it to Emergency Program One." The Doctor said, "It'll send you home with no way of return."

Donna and Martha looked at each other then back to the Doctor.

"We can't leave you here." Donna said

"Get in your ship!" The Commander bellowed. The two reluctantly walked to the blue box and unlocked the door. The Commander nodded to one of the soldiers as he let the Doctor program the setting. As soon as he was finished the TARDIS faded out of existence and he was taken to their holding cell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Doctor Who. It would be pretty cool if I did though.**

_A/N: Sorry for the long update wait. Unfortunatly its only going to get longer. But I will have this completed before July. Hopefully, that is my goal anyway. I would like to have it all done before the real thing. And I would like to thank _ totally.doctor.who for pointing out my translation mistake. Thats why you never ever trust translators!

* * *

"Thank you Sarah Jane." Rose said as she graciously took the hot cup of tea.

"No problem Rose. It's so good to see you, especially after seeing your name on the list of the dead. I thought, well it doesn't matter anymore because you're clearly alive." Sarah Jane said taking a seat across from her. "So anyway, tell me how you got here again. From what you told me crossing universes sounds like a very dangerous thing."

"That's just it though. I don't really know how I got here. I'm standing in Cardiff, parallel Cardiff, and then the next thing I know I'm wandering around London."

Sarah Jane stared hard into her tea with an investigators look on her face. "You said that your mother and Mickey had someone to replace in that universe is that right?" she asked finally looking up at Rose.

"Yeah, all except me." She smirked, "I replaced this little yippee dog."

"Perhaps," Sarah Jane began, "Perhaps all the tampering with the void that you and Mickey did caused the universe to sense an unbalance. Maybe you're supposed to be here."

-x-

Donna and Martha stood in the TARDIS motionless. Being afraid, and not knowing what all at the same time. It was quiet, too quiet Martha decided. She let her eyes glance toward Donna and saw the uneasiness on her face.

"Where do you think we are?" Martha whispered, even though she found it silly to whisper. It was only Donna and herself here. Yet she felt as though she was trespassing, like being in someone else's home without them there.

"I suppose we should probably go find out." Donna said walking toward the door. Carefully she pushed the doors and saw the familiar streets of London before her. "We're back in London." She said closing the door. "What do we do know?"

"We have to go back!" Martha said pressing buttons on the console. "How do you fly this thing?" She cried in frustration.

"Martha calm down. If we're going to get it flying properly we have to do it the way the Doctor does. Where's that mallet?" She ran toward the console frantically looking for it.

"Donna I don't think that's going to work. Not this time anyway. He's gone and we're really stuck here." Martha could feel the tears brimming, just about to overflow.

"Well what are we going to do? Do we just leave it here? What if someone sees it and tries to tear it down?" Donna said.

"There's a perception filter on it. You can only see it if you know its there." Martha sadly explained.

"How can you miss a big blue box on a street corner?" Donna asked nearly laughing.

"It is pretty ridiculous." She agreed smiling. "But it works. It must anyway. It's always there when we come back from our adventures."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Martha and Donna looked to each other unsure of what to do next. But they didn't have time to decide, for they heard the door unlock. Muffled voices and laughter hung outside as the intruders entered.

-x-

Sarah Jane and Rose walked down the street catching up. Rose had missed the familiar sights of her London and Sarah Jane agreed saying they could both use a bit of fresh air. Rose had discussed the few adventures she and the Doctor had gone on after Sarah Jane departed and her new life in "Pete's World." While Sarah Jane talked about past investigations she reported on.

"There was this giant lizard walking in the sewers of London!" Sarah Jane said.

"Sounds like you've been busy." Rose commented upon noticing some familiar writing in a passing ally way.

"What is it Rose?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It says 'Bad Wolf.' But that's impossible." Rose said looking up the street and noticing the words were everywhere. "Come on!"

The two walked down the street following the infamous words. Block after block they continued their way and Rose was about to give up, until she saw the blue box standing on the street corner. She stopped abruptly causing Sarah Jane to almost run into her.

"Rose what's…" But she trailed off upon noticing the TARDIS.

"It's there, it's right there and I can't move." Rose said. She could feel the key warming up, calling her to the TARIDS. To home.

"We better hurry before he leaves." Sarah Jane said. Upon hearing that Rose ran across the street and stopped right before the doors.

"Should I unlock it, or should I knock?" Rose said, "I mean what if it's a previous him and he doesn't know me yet? That would be pretty weird if all of a sudden this random person just unlocked the door." The two giggled at the notion and Sarah Jane decided she would knock first. At least this way the Doctor would recognize her just in case. When no one came she asked Rose for the key and carefully she unlocked the door and pushed it open wide.


	5. Chapter 5

_An: This isn't my best chapter, but I'd figure I get it up here. Supposedly the episode when all this occurs is RTD's most emotional one yet. And it will be a million times better then this (well it better be anyway!)There is a future episode spoiler, but I sort of made what I think could happened. _

* * *

Sarah Jane pushed the TARDIS door open, exposing themselves to the two strangers inside. Donna and Martha held their breaths, glancing from the door back to each other. It was times like these that Martha wished she had her blaster on her. The older woman and the blonde stood in the doorway not saying anything at first. The tension was so thick; the old adage could really apply here. Finally Martha recognized the blondes face, from John Smiths journal. But that was impossible! At least she thought it was.

Finally the blonde spoke. "Err, hello. I'm Rose and this Sarah Jane; we're just looking for the Doctor."

"Rose? As in Rose Tyler?" Martha asked. Rose nodded her head, "But he said, but he said you were gone, trapped."

"I was. But - but how do you know all that? Who are you?" Rose asked walking into the TARDIS.

"I'm Martha Jones, and this is Donna Noble. We're traveling with the Doctor. Or we were that is." Her voice trailed off into a whisper.

"What do you mean you were?" Sarah Jane asked narrowing her eyes.

"These big alien things got us, nothing out of the ordinary or anything, but we had no way out at all. It was different this time. We had no where to run or anything. So he traded his freedom for our lives. Now were stuck." Donna said finally letting go of the console.

"Did you get a holographic message from him?" Rose asked

Donna and Martha looked at each other and then shook their heads. And as if the words had been magic a flickering image appeared before them, looking much like the Doctor they all knew. Finally he spoke:

"Martha, Donna this is emergency program one. If you see this, it means we were in mortal danger, and I had to get you out." The holograph stood in the middle of the room and was looking directly into Rose's eyes. It was all too familiar for her. "Now I need you to do two things for me. One, leave the TARDIS. I have the coordinates set for your time so you can leave. Leave and forget about this ship. Just let it gather dust and die. And B, no two, just go and have an amazing life. Do that for me. You both deserve nothing less."

The image disappeared and everyone in the room fell silent. The Doctor's voice still rang within the TARDIS walls and within their ears.

"Oh not again." Rose whispered.

"Not again?" Martha asked, "Wait he's done this before?"

Rose nodded her head, "We were surrounded by thousands of daleks. In the face of almost certain death, and he sends me home."

"But you got back though yeah? How did you get back?" Donna asked

Rose walked toward the console and ran her fingers over where the heart of the TARDIS was. She could almost feel the energy, she could almost hear the singing…

"There's got to be another way to fly this thing." Rose muttered walking around the console.

"How did you get back the last time?" Martha asked this time.

"Sarah Jane do you know anything about flying this thing?" Rose asked.

"I only remember what I saw the Doctor do." She replied with a small smile.

"So not so much huh?" The two chuckled and worked their way around the console, leaving a rather frustrated Donna and Martha.

"Why can't you do what you did last time?" Donna asked fed up with being ignored.

"Because it's not going to work this time!" Rose said slamming her fist on the console. "I don't remember exactly what happened. But all I remember is taking in the vortex and waking up to the Doctor regenerating. I can't let him die again. How many more chances do you think he has left now?" Neither Donna nor Martha said anything, "Besides why do I have to have all the answers? You travelled with him too."

"Yeah, and the way he went on about you, anyone would think your perfect." Martha said, her voice dripping in poison.

"What?" Rose said looking up from the console.

"You know what it's like being second best all the time? Its one thing to know you're only second best and it's another to be told it." Martha said, "First thing he says when I come aboard, 'You're not replacing her.' 'Rose would know exactly what to say.' And even when he was human, when he had his memory hidden he still found you." Rose said nothing and Martha continued, "Not too long ago we visited the Planet of the Ood. Sounds familiar right? Want to know why I think it sounds familiar to you? Because they asked about you. Those survivors from the space ship you and the Doctor escaped from. They asked about the valiant child who cared about them. And of course the Doctor had to break the news. All choked up and teary he tells them you're gone with no hope of return."

Rose said nothing at first. She processed everything Martha said. _He never forgot her. _Finally she looked up at her and whispered. "I'm sorry."

The room fell silent. Martha could feel frustrated tears brimming and even Donna had nothing to add. Finally Rose continued, "I'm so sorry, but if we're ever going to find a way back to him we need to start now."

"What if we tried talking to the TARDIS?" Sarah Jane asked, "The Doctor does it, it could work right."

"Well let's do it then! Oi TARDIS!" Donna said to the ceiling.

"I don't think its going to work like that Donna." Sarah Jane said.

"That's because Rose has to do it." A familiar voice with an American accent said.

"Jack?" Rose whispered.

Captain Jack Harkness stepped into view, eyes gleaming with a broad smile on his face. "The Bad Wolf led you here. The Bad Wolf has to bring you back."


End file.
